clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Agent
This article is about agents of the PSA. For agents of the EPF, see Elite Penguin Force Agent. For a puffle named Agent, see Agent (puffle). Secret Agents were penguins employed by the Penguin Secret Agency (PSA) who, at first, worked to make Club Penguin Island a safer place. Afterwards, many Penguins wanted to become Agents for the fun of solving missions. To become an Agent, penguins had to be at least 30 days old, most likely for experience purposes. If they used a Code from a DS game then they automatically would become a PSA and an EPF agent. Later in 2009, newly joined secret agents in the PSA were sent a postcard, welcoming them as secret agents. Salaries of 250 coins were also given out. It had been said in the F.I.S.H. that if you get banned, you would lose your agent status. This was not true, as your penguin could still keep agent status. So, it really just served to deter agents not to get banned and to be law-abiding, as they do uphold and enforce it. When the PSA Headquarters had been put out of commission in the Popcorn Explosion, the term "secret agent" refers to a penguin in the EPF. It is rare to see agents in PSA uniform. Agents are commonly seen in EPF uniform. Some agents are also considered to be "undercover", and therefore they do not wear uniform, they are incognito. Secret Agents' Duty .]] Taken word for word from The F.I.S.H.: #Report any players that are using bad language, being mean, or breaking any of the other rules. #Keep your identity and the identity of the other Secret Agent Penguins a secret. #Visit the HQ to watch for Secret Missions. #Help other penguins so they can have the best experience possible. #Keep Club Penguin safe. Trivia *In artwork, Secret Agents are seen wearing either the Black Tie or Black Bowtie. *Secret Agents look similar to Jet Pack Guy in the artwork, except without the Jet Pack. *If you had Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge, you could transfer the unlockable version of the PSA Uniform (unlockable version also for Non-members) to the Online Game to wear it, plus making your penguin look rare since the Uniform is not available since the Popcorn Explosion from 2010 but it is very uncommon to see Non-members wearing it because the original version was for members only. However, since the Nintendo DS Communication was disabled, this can no longer be done. Gallery Agentpenguin.jpg|Secret Agent plush toy Secret agent A.jpg|A Secret Agent, formerly found on the main page of Club Penguin.com Club Penguin New Agent.jpg|An EPF Agent grabbing his EPF spy phone, as seen on the Club Penguin home page, replacing the PSA agent Agent Picking up SP.png|An agent picking up a phone CPwikiHERBERTBEHINDLH.PNG|Herbert and Klutzy replacing the EPF agent (which they're behind the screen), having the detonator button Old Secret Agent.png|A secret agent in Club Penguin Penguin577.png|Jet Pack Guy, another Secret Agent SWF *Agent Quiz Category:Types of Penguins Category:EPF Category:PSA Category:Agents